Lasso!
by CheshireBear
Summary: "'¿Un lazo? ¿Qué tipo de fetiche asqueroso es ese? ' Si la vista no le había fallado, Izaya lleva un lazo rojo en la muñeca derecha, debajo de la chaqueta negra. De hecho, casi parecía que el informante hubiera levantado esa mano para que el otro lo viese." / Oneshot. / ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Shizu-chan!


**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Shizu-chan~~! *^*)**

**Pareja:** Hoy no podía ser de otra manera, así que** Shizaya** :3

**Advertencias:** Igual es demasiado _cursi_ para ser de **S**hizuo e **I**zaya... **No**, _no creo_. (?) Sólo tengo que avisar sobre el **lenguaje de Shizu-chan**, que a veces es rudo, _u know_.

**Disclaimer:** **Ryohgo Narita **es el creador de todo ;v;) Pero él **sabe** que el **S**hizaya es _canon_. (?)

Ahora _disfrutad_ de este amor de **OTP** y de verdad, _felicidades Shizu-chan_, **aw ** ;w;)

* * *

Está en Ikebukuro.

El olor a esa pulga lo invade todo e incluso cree oír sus pasos en mitad de toda la multitud que hay en la avenida principal de la ciudad. Sabe con total seguridad que Izaya Orihara está cerca.  
Entonces sin más, como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, un pálido joven aparece frente a él. Sonrisa ladina, ojos rojizos y burlones y una pose de desdén.

—Nunca es difícil localizarte, Shizu-chan. —Dice Izaya mirando al más alto, ladeando un poco la cabeza.  
—Izaya... —Gruñe Shizuo, apretando con fuerza los puños. No puede estallar en un lugar lleno de gente, pero le cuesta cuando tiene delante a ese indeseable.—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no aparezcas más por aquí?  
—Hoy era especialmente importante venir. —Da unos pasos cautelosos hasta el rubio, ensanchando más y más la sonrisa. Entonces alza la mano derecha, señalándole, y Shizuo lo ve. Está en su muñeca y tiene un vivo color rojo.— ¡Te diré por qué, pero primero tienes que atraparme, Shizu-chan~!

Izaya retrocede entre carcajadas y se pierde en la oscuridad del callejón más cercano. El mayor tarda en reaccionar, pero después de dos segundos ya corre detrás de la pulga, gritando como un poseso y destrozando el variado mobiliario urbano que se va encontrando.  
"_¿Un lazo? ¿Qué tipo de fetiche asqueroso es ese?_"  
Si la vista no le había fallado, Izaya lleva un lazo rojo en la muñeca derecha, debajo de la chaqueta negra. De hecho, casi parecía que el informante hubiera levantado esa mano para que el otro lo viese.  
Shizuo se asquea al pensar que probablemente es otro juego repugnante que se trae con ves a saber quién.

—¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Shizu-chan! —Se ríe el pelinegro mientras huye de su eterno enemigo por las calles poco concurridas de la ciudad. Pero hay _algo_ distinto. Parece como si supiese a dónde se dirige.  
—¡Deja de correr, asquerosa pulga de mierda! —Le grita él como respuesta, doblando una esquina y encontrándose con la oscuridad de frente, que le hace parar su carrera repentinamente.— ¿D-dónde se ha metido ese bastardo...?

Pero cuando la vista se le acostumbra a la lobreguez, ve unos brillantes ojos rojos que le asustan en primer momento, pero que después reconoce con amargura. Es Izaya y parece terriblemente emocionado con la situación.  
El informante jadea, cansado por la carrera, y la chaqueta se desliza por sus brazos, tapando el supuesto lazo rojo que Shizuo había visto. El más joven sonríe y el otro cree entender sus intenciones, pero no dará lugar a que algo _así_ vuelva a suceder.

—Dime, Shizu-chan... —La voz del pelinegro hace dar un respingo al aludido.  
—¿Qué? —Contesta bruscamente el rubio, bajando la mirada por un momento.  
—¿Por qué no acabas conmigo ahora que estoy acorralado? —Se apoya contra la pared fría que tiene a su espalda y se sube de nuevo la chaqueta por los hombros, recomponiéndose.  
—Porque... bueno, porque...  
—¿En el fondo me tienes aprecio? —Se ríe el más bajo, enfadando al chico de ojos miel.  
—¡Eso es _imposible_!  
—Sí, impensable... —Izaya rueda los ojos y le sonríe como siempre; sabe que le molesta.  
—No voy a matarte si tú te quedas ahí sin hacer nada... —Finalmente Shizuo se queda mirando el asfalto sucio del callejón. ¿Por qué siente que está mintiendo? En realidad no sabe por qué no quiere matarlo ahora que puede.— No quiero ser un asesino.  
—Eres una bestia, nadie se extrañaría si mataras a alguien, ¿sabes? —La voz del menor está calmada como pocas veces.  
—¡_Tú_...!  
—Ah, cierto, me has atrapado. —Ladea la cabeza y mira hacia arriba, pensativo.— Tendré que decirte qué hago en Ikebukuro.  
—Como si me interesase... —El rubio se cruza de brazos, aún sin mirarle directamente... en realidad sí que tiene un poco de curiosidad.  
—Hoy he venido a ver a alguien. —Izaya se acerca poco a poco a él, con pasos terriblemente lentos que se acompasan con su voz.— ¿O debería decir _a algo_? —Se ríe de sus propias palabras.

Se para un momento frente a Shizuo, que le echa una mirada expectante y arquea una ceja con expresión malhumorada; se está empezando a preguntar si el lazo tiene que ver con su razón para venir a Ikebukuro. No es como si realmente lo quisiera saber...

—Es que, Shizu-chan, hoy es un día importante que sólo pasa una vez cada año. ¡Y podrías morir en cualquier momento! —Vuelve a caminar y pasa por su lado, en cambio, el rubio se queda inmóvil aunque le siente a su espalda.  
—No me involucres con tus planes turbios. —Masculla Shizuo, aguantando la respiración cuando las manos blancas y finas del informando le suben por el pecho como serpientes. Por alguna razón no siente que sean una amenaza mortal a pesar de todo.— Para...  
—De nuevo conteniendo tus impulsos de bestia... ¿o esta vez no los estás reprimiendo? —La manga derecha de la chaqueta vuelve a bajarse y el mayor ve claramente el lazo rojo en la muñeca del otro.— Pero en serio, ¿no sabes qué hago aquí?  
—No. Ni quiero. —Es cortante, pero tiene que admitir que las manos del otro le están poniendo nervioso, paseándose de aquella manera por su pecho y bajando al abdomen sinuosamente. Sin embargo, sigue sin querer apartarlo.  
—¡Qué frío, Shizu-chan~! —Finalmente el pelinegro le suelta y vuelve a ponerse frente a él, levantándose la manga derecha de la chaqueta y dejando ver claramente el lazo.— ¿Aún viendo esto no intuyes nada?  
—Joder, que no. —El ceño de Shizuo se frunce y consigue una carcajada del menor.— Cállate, estúpido.  
—De verdad, Shizu-chan... ¡eres _tan_ estúpido! —Niega con la cabeza y sigue riendo.— Nunca había conocido a nadie tan odioso como tú. ¿No ves que soy un regalo?  
—¿Tú, un regalo? Nadie querría un regalo así. —Esta vez se ríe Shizuo y alza una ceja, sonriendo despectivo.  
—...cada día me sorprendes más con tu idiotez.

Shizuo llega a su límite y le coge por la camisa, alzándolo con enfado casi incontrolable. Una sonrisa burlona y claramente satisfecha se dibuja en los finos labios de Izaya.

—Deja de insultarme o cambiaré de idea y te mataré aquí mismo. —Casi susurra el rubio, tratando de contener la ira.  
—_Oh~_... ¿en serio?

Y con aquello se gana un fuerte empujón contra la pared que le hace soltar el aire de sus pulmones. Shizuo pega un fuerte golpe en la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza, agrietando el cemento gris. Izaya da un pequeño respingo, pero a pesar de todo no se le borra la sonrisa de la cara.  
Por alguna razón, los dos respiran con agitación y sienten el aliento ajeno contra la propia piel.

—Te odio. —Dice lentamente el rubio, a escasísimos centímetros del rostro pálido del informante.  
—Yo muchísimo más. —La respuesta hace que Shizuo se cabree más. ¡Claro que no le odia más que él!— _Pero..._

De repente los labios de Izaya se juntan con los suyos en un inesperado beso. Antes de poder evitarlo, su lengua, cálida y curiosa, está dentro de su boca... pero no es como si lo quisiera evitar.  
Siente las manos pequeñas y pálidas de Izaya agarrándole los bordes de la camisa, sin dejarle escapar; también percibe la calidez del cuerpo ajeno bajo la ropa cada vez que se pega más y más a él.  
No puede dejarse llevar porque sabe que a pesar de todo al que tiene entre los brazos es a Orihara Izaya.  
_No puede dejarse llevar... _Pero no puede evitarlo cuando siente su dulce lengua deslizándose contra la suya, recorriéndole la boca, y sus manos expertas, acariciándole el cuello y la nuca, abrazándole como si quisiera fundirse con él.  
Maldiciendo interiormente a todo lo maldecible, Shizuo rodea la estrecha cintura del más joven con ansia, apretándole contra si aún más. Podría jurar que siente el corazón desbocado latiendo con fuerza en el pecho del otro.  
Se devoran los labios con ansia reprimida, como si fuera a acabarse el mundo al instante siguiente, como si no hubiese nada más alrededor. La temperatura sube cada vez más y más y el beso se vuelve cada vez más fiero y lleno de pasión, pero si hay algo en lo que Shizuo es tan humano como los demás es en que no puede vivir sin oxígeno, así que acaba por separarse del pelinegro.  
Durante unos segundos se miran de cerca, jadeantes, ahogándose. Entonces Izaya sonríe ampliamente y logra escabullirse de los brazos del rubio, que le observa perplejo.

—Bueno, Shizu-chan... —Dice con tranquilidad el menor, levantándose la manga derecha y desatándose el lazo rojo que allí había. La suave y fina tela toca el suelo y el informante levanta la mirada, clavándola en la ajena.— Espero que te haya gustado el regalo.  
—Qué... —Pero entonces el rubio recuerda la anterior conversación. "_¿No ves que soy un regalo?_"— ¿Tú... eras un regalo... para _mí_? —Arquea las cejas y se señala, sin entender nada.  
—Pues claro. —Izaya le mira también con las cejas formando un arco y las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Durante unos segundos sólo se observan en silencio y entonces el joven de ojos carmesí abre la boca, sorprendido.— No me digas que no sabes qué día es. No puedes ser **tan** estúpido.  
—Hoy es veint-... ¡_Ah_! —Shizuo dio un respingo al comprenderlo.  
—¡Realmente no lo recordabas! —Se ríe el chico, acercándose de nuevo con rapidez a su pasmado enemigo. Se pone de puntillas y, muy cerca del oído susurra:— _Feliz cumpleaños, Shizu-chan_.

Antes de que el rubio pueda reaccionar de alguna forma, el informante se despide con la mano y sale corriendo.  
Shizuo se queda allí de pie, mirando algún punto del suelo gris.  
Es cierto, hoy es veintiocho de enero, su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera lo recordaba, ni nadie tampoco le había dicho nada a lo largo del día... sólo la molesta pulga.  
En silencio se agacha y coge la cinta roja que hace un momento llevaba Izaya en la muñeca. En un acto involuntario se lo lleva a la nariz.

—Huele a pulga... —Pero aun así se lo guarda en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

Al salir de nuevo a la avenida tan llena de gente mete ambas manos en los bolsillos y empieza a caminar sin rumbo. Siente la suave tela que envolvía su _regalo_.  
El hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro tiene que bajar la cabeza con rapidez. No quiere que nadie vea su estúpido sonrojo el cual **bajo ningún concepto** es a causa de la estúpida pulga ni de su estrafalario presente de cumpleaños.


End file.
